


Mad Bryony Baggins

by thudworm



Series: Baruf Bijabaz [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Trans Female Character (OC), Trans Male Character, Trans man Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was life like in the Shire that had Bilbo so willing to run away with a group of Dwarves? </p><p>A story of Bilbo's life in the Shire before the fateful day Gandalf appeared at his gate. Featuring trans man!Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gandalf was a familiar figure in the Shire. There was no predicting when he would next make an appearance in the Shire, but what could always be predicted were the reactions of the excited fauntlings. As soon as one faunt caught a glimpse of that tall grey hat more could soon be found chasing his cart, heavily laden with fireworks, as he made his way along the winding pathways of the Shire. There was no hope of keeping his journey through the Shire quiet because before long he was followed shrieks of excitement and pleas for a demonstration from the gaggle of fauntlings.

“Gandalf’s here! Gandalf’s here!”

“Fireworks, Gandalf! Fireworks!”

One thing he was never able to resist was the opportunity to delight the young ones, of any of the races, because the opportunities to do so came for rarely to him. It happened the same way each time he visited the Shire. Without giving any indication he had heard the eager cries of the fauntlings, or even noticed their presence, he would set off several of the smallest whiz-poppers, much to the loudly expressed delight of the gathered young ones; the amusement of the older hobbits was much more subtle of course, because who would ever admit to such an improper thing?

His first order of business upon arrival was going to greeting those who needed to be greeted, which was a lengthy affair indeed. No hobbit could be seen to snub a guest by failing to issue an invitation to stay for whichever meal was next, and no guest would be so impolite as to refuse such an invitation. 

On this occasion Gandalf’s visit to the Shire was to celebrate the 88th birthday of his good friend Gerontius Took, also known as the Old Took, and the Thain of the Shire. The reaching of the age of 88 was an important milestone to Hobbits, which was why Gandalf made sure to be present for what was sure to be a party of special magnificence. The time he was able to spend amongst Hobbits was something Gandalf treasured, for a few days he was simply able to be. His stay was never as long as he might like, he had his mission he could not abandon, but the short time spent with no demands on him were what gave him the strength to continue.

*

Belladonna Took was an unusually adventurous hobbit, even by Took standards. At the age of 26 she was still in her mid-tweens, and despite not yet having reached her come of age, she had ventured off many a time, quite often on her own. These adventures had led her to all corners of the Shire, where she had met many hobbits of many families. On one occasion she had travelled all the way to Bree where she met yet more hobbits, many of the race of Men, and even several Dwarves. She had not, however, had the opportunity to meet an Elf and this soon became an aspiration she was determined to achieve.

Gerontius and his wife Adamanta had twelve children, a prodigious amount even by hobbit standards, all of whom enjoyed the tales Gandalf had to share, but Belladonna had always been the most eager to listen. If one was looking to locate Belladonna they would need to look no further than wherever Gandalf had settled himself for a leisurely smoke, where she could be found paying rapt attention to whichever tale he decided to share, regardless of whether it was a new tale or one she had heard many times before.

Bungo Baggins was keen to hear Gandalf’s stories, though it could be said this was more due to the teller than the stories themselves. Typically, once Gandalf had departed to continue his wizard business, Belladonna would make her way to Hobbiton to visit Bungo and share the new stories she had come by, as well as the tales of her own adventures. Bungo was always an attentive listener who never missed the opportunity to hear the stories, and there would usually be several curious fauntlings wanting to hear their favourites as well.

Unbeknownst to Belladonna, when he returned home each day Bungo would set to writing down all of the stories she had shared that day. It was not easy work to record them accurately, which was why he was always willing to listen to the same story repeatedly. He would diligently make notes over several tellings, until he was confident enough to write them into one of the books he had specially acquired for the purpose. It had taken years but he now had several volumes full, and he planned to present them to Belladonna as a courting gift.

*

Hobbits from all four farthings had travelled to Tuckborough to join in the celebrations. As Thain of the Shire the Old Took was an important and respected figure many were drawn along to pay their good wishes, although it could be said that most Hobbits were eager to join in any party they could, the lure of much food and drink being irresistible. Many parents had also been nagged into attending by their children who were excited about the prospect of seeing fireworks, some for the first time.

No effort had been spared in preparing the Great Smials for what was sure to be a great party. Spare rooms had been set up to accommodate the Hobbits who had a travelled a rather large distance to attend, the furniture in the main hall had been rearranged to accommodate large tables piled with food, and the field in the centre of Tuckborough now had several tents also filled with food, ale, and pipeweed.

It was several hours into the party when cries for a speech began to echo around the field. Gerontious clambered his way on top of one of the now empty tables that had previously held a great deal of food, and began to speak.

“I will keep this short; I know you are all as eager as I am to return to your feasting, and to see the wonderful fireworks I’m sure Gandalf is prepared to set off. I wish to thank you all for coming to this, my eighty eighth birthday! I know some of you have travelled a fair distance to be here tonight, and I am thankful to have so many friends here to celebrate with. So, I won’t keep you  from your celebrating any longer.”

The Old Took required a hand or two to get down from the table, and with the speech over Gandalf took his cue to begin the fireworks display. Great bursts of colour filled the night sky; greens, reds, blues, purples, and yellows lit up the field beautifully, but Gandalf’s true skill lay elsewhere. All Hobbits were in awe when they were treated to the sight of fountains of butterflies, which flew into the trees. One rocket became the image of sailing ships; others were green trees with trunks of dark smoke, while some imitated great eagles.

*

The morning following the party was a slow one. Most Hobbits had eaten and drunk more than their fill the night before, and were not eager to face the day with sore heads and aching bellies. The younger Hobbits, mostly those not yet considered old enough to indulge in ale, were not hindered by hangovers and proceeded to play much as they would on any other morning, much to the consternation of their parents.

Gandalf, who seemed completely unaffected by the previous night’s pleasures, took pity on the overwhelmed parents, and asked for ‘assistance’ from the willing young ones. He oversaw the clearing away of the remains of the party, sending any leftover food (of which there was not much) back to the person who supplied it, the bringing down of the tents, and the general tidying of the field the party had taken place in. It perhaps would have been quicker to do the work on his own than the long time the young Hobbits took, but there was no enjoyment to be found in such a thing.

As one of the oldest tweens present Belladonna was assisting Gandalf with crowd control and corralling the fauntlings as they ‘helped.’ In between instructing and directing fauntlings to the next task they needed to do and Belladonna was questioning Gandalf about what he planned to do when he left the Shire.

The shriek of excitement Belladonna let out at Gandalf’s answer had left all the fauntlings nearby startled, looking around for the source of the excitement. Finding nothing they considered worth the attention, like more of Gandalf’s whizpoppers, they went back to what they had been doing in the hopes of earning a reward for helping. Making an effort not to shout and accidentally regain the attention of everyone Belladonna resumed her conversation with Gandalf.

“Rivendell! You’ll be with the elves. I’ve always wanted meet an elf. Take me with you Gandalf, please. You won’t regret it. I promise to behave my best, please Gandalf, take me with you to see the elves?”

“I shall consider it. If I do decide to let you accompany me, and I do mean if, your parents shall also have to agree to this. You are of course not yet of age, and they will have the final say.”

Even as he spoke, he knew he would be taking her with him. In his many years of visiting the Shire he had encountered the odd lad or lass with the drive to see the world, and who wouldn’t take no for an answer. On more than one occasion he had found himself with a stowaway in his cart, or a Hobbit who had followed his path on foot, hoping to avoid being detected until they were too far from the Shire to be sent back on their own. He could sense the same determined spirit in the young Took lass in front of him, and knew better than to waste his time attempting to change her mind.

*

Her parents were also well aware of the adventurous nature of their eldest daughter, and had expected something similar from her for a while, though they were shocked at just how ambitious her plans were. They gave their blessing for Belladonna to travel with Gandalf to Rivendell and visit the elves she had always wanted to meet. It was Adamanta Took who asked the question both parents wanted an answer to.

“You will bring her back safely won’t you? We couldn’t stand it if anything happened to one of children.”

“I will do everything in my power to return your daughter to you safe and sound. This, I swear to you. Now, how about we have another slice of that wonderful chocolate cake?”

From there the conversation turned to lighter topics, and Belladonna, who had been eavesdropping quite unashamedly, ran through the halls to her bedroom to begin packing. She had no idea what might be considered appropriate to wear when meeting elves, but decided to pack her favourite blue dress as a safe option. As far as clothes to wear when travelling she had a much better idea, and began to search through her wardrobe to find what she needed. As it had been close to a year since her last adventure it was more difficult than she anticipated to find the items she wanted.

It was after close to an hour of searching that Belladonna realised she would not be able to visit with Bungo like she usually did, because she was leaving with Gandalf this time. She didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye, but there was no way to see him in the short time before she left. The next best option, she decided, was to write a letter. Abandoning the search for clothes, she sat at her desk to pen one.

 

_My Dearest Friend Bungo,_

_I some wondrous news to share with you- I will be going see the Elves! I have managed to convince Gandalf to take me with him when he departs the Shire and travels to Rivendell. I do not know for how long I will be away from home; I believe it is a month long journey, but the length of our stay I am less sure of, who can know the mind of a wizard and how long whatever business he has will take?_

_I do regret not being able to see you in person to tell you this news, and I will miss you greatly while I am gone. However, I am sure I will have of new stories to share with you of my time away, and I do look forward to us spending much time together when I return to the Shire._

_Belladonna Took_

*

The next morning saw Belladonna awake with the rise of the sun, feeling as though she had not slept a wink, such was her excitement. She was unable to remain stilly seated during First Breakfast, and in a most un-Hobbit like display she barely managed to eat two slices of toast.

The second Gandalf left his room she was upon him, eagerly asking how soon they could leave. Gandalf could only chuckle at her enthusiasm to be off on what would be the greatest adventure any Hobbit had been on in many long years, and shake his head at himself for expecting anything less.

In short order his cart was loaded up with the provisions they would need for the journey, many hands made for light work. When the time came for farewells there were many long hugs between Belladonna and her siblings, as well as her parents; there may also have been some hastily wiped tears, which were politely not commented on.

With a final wave goodbye, Gandalf encouraged the pony to begin pulling the cart down the track and on their way to Rivendell. Belladonna’s sadness at leaving behind family was quickly replaced by excitement when the reality of finally being on her way to see the Elves set in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belladonna's time in Rivendell

The month long journey to Rivendell passed without incident, something Gandalf was eminently grateful for. He was more than capable of ensuring his own safety and that of his travelling companion if the need arose, but he most definitely preferred to avoid the need to test his skills while responsible for Belladonna. For her own part, Belladonna was overjoyed with the journey, uneventful as it was; simply being beyond the borders of the Shire was excitement enough for her. 

The view upon entering the Hidden Valley was enough to take Belladonna’s breath away. Bathed in the red and orange light of the sunset, it was unlike anything she had seen before in the Shire or the towns of Men. Gandalf indulged her, for she was far from the first to be captivated by their first glimpse of the Last Homely House East of the Sea. He let her take in the sight for several minutes before leading her down the winding path to the entrance to Rivendell. As they crossed a stone bridge leading over the river running below Belladonna was still in awe of the views, and though she would never admit it, somewhat intimidated by the two statues of Elven warriors standing guard at the entrance to a small courtyard. 

The view was even more entrancing to Belladonna from this vantage point, to the point that she failed to notice the approach of an Elf from the top of the stairs. When he spoke it took her by surprise, and she started before hiding behind Gandalf’s much larger frame. 

“Mithrandir! What brings you back to Rivendell so soon after your last stay with us? Oh, and I almost didn’t see you have brought a friend with you.” 

“Yes I have. Lindir, may I introduce to you Belladonna Took, a Hobbit of the Shire. Belladonna, this is Lindir, assistant to Lord Elrond.”  

Belladonna gave a polite curtsey, the manners drilled into her by her mother taking effect more than any conscious thought. Suddenly meeting an Elf for the first time was more intimidating than she thought it would be. Lindir gave a slight nod to acknowledge her, before turning back to Gandalf who continued speaking. 

“Speaking of Lord Elrond, I need to meet with him, sooner rather than later, if possible. I have important matters to discuss with him, and time is of the essence.” 

“My Lord Elrond is not currently here. He left several days ago to lead an Orc-hunting party into the passes of the Misty Mountains. It will likely be several weeks till his return, I am sorry to say. Come, such things are best discussed inside.” 

Lindir turned and led them up the same stairs he had descended to greet them. It was painfully clear to Belladonna that these Elves had given little thought to accommodating guests of a reasonable Hobbit height; the size of the steps was much too large for her to comfortably climb. When she voiced this thought, Lindir laughed. 

“You are correct, it is not often we receive guests here of your stature. It is typically only Elves here, with the occasional Man when Rangers come. You may find yourself the focus of much attention during your stay here, there are few Elves here who can say they have met a Halfling.” 

“Now see here!” Belladonna stopped in the middle of the passageway Lindir was leading them through, and stomped her foot. “I am half of nothing! We Hobbits are of a reasonable size, it is your people who are far too tall for your own good. The arrogance of the Big People.”  

“My apologies, Miss Took. I did not intend to cause you offence.” 

It was Gandalf who broke the tense atmosphere with a technique he had learned through much time spent in the Shire- asking about food. Lindir was glad for the change in subject, offending guests within five minutes of meeting them was not the type of host he strived to be, and quickly led them to a small dining room near to the kitchens.  

“Please, have a seat at the table. I will speak to the kitchen staff about providing you both with food. It is later than the usual meal times, but I am sure they will have no problem with accommodating your needs. It is always a pleasure to receive guests here, it’s something which does not happen as often as we would like.” 

The furniture was just as oversized as the steps had been, and after placing her pack in a hopefully out of the way corner Belladonna struggled to climb her way onto the chair. Once seated she found herself sitting too low to comfortably reach anything on the table, and had to settle for kneeling up on the chair in order to see Gandalf properly as he sat opposite her.  

She muttered a few insults under her breath about the Elves, how they were far too large to be practical, and obviously needed to learn a thing or two from more regular sized beings. Gandalf gave no indication he heard her comments, but a small smile could be seen tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

They sat in silence for several minutes, before Gandalf quietly pulled out his pipe and began puffing away contentedly. Somehow he had managed to light it without the use of a match or any other source of flame as far as Belladonna could tell, but when she asked he simply smiled enigmatically and refused to answer.  

It was then that an Elf entered the room, carrying a tray heavily laden with food. There was a wide assortment of foods, most of which Belladonna was unfamiliar with at first glance. The Elf was tall, as all Elves are, with long dark hair the same as Lindir and the few other Elves Belladonna had seen in passing so far. The Elf was wearing robes of deep purple, and she seemed shy and uncertain as she entered the room. 

“Greetings. My name is Faeleth. I hope the food I have here is satisfactory, there are not many here in Rivendell who have ever met a Hobbit, and none of those who have work in the kitchens. We attempted to select a wide range of foods, in the hopes that at least several things would be satisfactory to you. Mithrandir, you should find several of your favourites here also.” 

The Elf was so earnest and sincere that Belladonna couldn’t help but like her straight away. She had certainly made a much better first impression than Lindir had. Smiling at her, Belladonna invited Faeleth to sit and share the meal with them.  

“It’s obviously true none amongst you has met a Hobbit before. If you had, then you would know there’s no need to go to all this effort. We Hobbits are simple when it comes to food, easily satisfied as long as there is a lot of it. I assume Elves eat like Men? You may be interested to know that a typical Hobbit meal schedule includes seven meals a day.” 

Faeleth was understandably shocked by this tidbit of information, and thus began a long conversation between them about the culture of each of them. At some point Lindir had returned to the dining room, and was happy to listen to the discussion quite curiously. He was not a part of the conversation, until Faeleth raised the question of where exactly Belladonna would be staying whilst in Rivendell.  

“Although there are many guest rooms available for use, it has become clear to me we do not have any that will be suitable for a Hobbit sized guest. This is obviously a great oversight on our part, that I will have rectified as soon as possible, but for tonight at least I am afraid Miss Took will have to stay in a larger room.” 

Unsure of how her proposal would be received, Faeleth spoke up hesitantly. “I have a room in my quarters that may be more suitable for Belladonna. It is sized for an elfling, so it is closer to Hobbit needs than a standard guest room would be. But, only if you wish it. Do not feel like you need to say yes if you would rather take the guest room and have your own private space.” 

“I would love to! But only if you’re sure it wouldn’t be a hassle. I would hate to be a burden to you. What about the child the room is for?” 

“I assure you, it would be my pleasure to host you. It is rare for me to meet a new acquaintance, and someone who I hope will become a good friend. The room is for when my nibling stays with me, as they enjoy doing. My sister’s child is a lovely elfling to spend time with, I hope you have the chance to meet them. If you will excuse me, I need to ensure the room is fit for a guest.” 

Faeleth gracefully rose from her seat and left the dining room to see to the preparations she needed to make. Belladonna had been so engrossed in her conversation that she had almost forgotten Gandalf’s presence until he spoke up. “I am pleased to see you’ve made a friend here in Rivendell. And so quickly at that. It eases my mind to know you will be in good hands while I’m gone.” 

“What?! What do you mean when you’re gone? How can you be planning to leave so soon?” 

“My business with Lord Elrond is urgent and cannot wait. I will be spending the night here, but first thing in the morning I will be leaving to find him. You wanted an adventure- adventures rarely happen as planned, and often come with unexpected surprises. There is much here in Rivendell to hold your attention, I’m sure you will barely even notice my absence.” 

Belladonna simply huffed and refused to answer Gandalf, or even look in his direction after that. When Faeleth returned to show Belladonna to where she would be staying she continued to ignore Gandalf and exited the room without a word.  

*  

It was only a short walk to the section of living quarters Faeleth’s rooms were located in, but by the time they had reached their destination Belladonna was almost asleep on her feet. The weeks of travelling had taken their toll on the young Hobbit who had not travelled anywhere near as far from home as she was, and the sight of a proper bed after so long was enough to have her ready to drop. She barely had the energy to change out of her dirty and dusty travelling clothes and into a clean nightdress that had been left out for her before she fell into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Belladonna woke the next morning quite disorientated for a few moments by the soft mattress and blankets instead of a bedroll on hard ground before she remembered that she and Gandalf had finally reached Rivendell yesterday. Judging by the amount of light coming in through the windows she had missed first and second breakfast, and was quite possibly running late for elevenses.  

The bed she was in was of a rather large size for someone of her stature, but not unmanageably so. Jumping down from it she noticed her packing sitting at the end of the bed, although she didn’t recall having brought it with her from the dining room. She assumed that it must have been Faeleth who had collected it for her, and made a mental note to thank the Elf for it, in addition to thanking her for all her welcoming so far.  

Buried deep at the bottom of the pack was her blue dress she had packed for when she was in Rivendell, but Belladonna was reluctant to put it on without washing first. Weeks of travel without the chance to bathe had certainly had an impact. 

Belladonna was drawn away from her dilemma by a knock at the door to the bedroom, and she supposed Faeleth had heard her moving about. When she opened the door, Belladonna was not surprised to see Faeleth on the other side, but she was pleasantly surprised to see the tray of food she carried.  

“Forgive my intrusion, I thought you might be hungry, especially given what you told me yesterday of typical Hobbit meals. It seemed prudent to begin with a meal, and then perhaps a chance to wash?” 

Belladonna gave a small squeal of excitement at the prospect of finally being able to be clean again after so long, and ran over to hug Faeleth despite only being able to reach the waist of the Elf. 

“Food first, then bath,” Belladonna said with a firm nod- she had her priorities in the proper order for a Hobbit. Despite having witnessed her ravenous appetite the previous evening Faeleth was shocked at the sheer amount of food Belladonna was able to consume in one sitting.  

Once Belladonna had finished eating (almost everything on the tray) Faeleth led the way to the bathing chambers. Faeleth was aware that most other races did not share the same level of comfort with baring their bodies as Elves, so she directed Belladonna to a private room where she would not be faced with unwanted company.  

It was a long time before Belladonna emerged, close to an hour, and she was a much happier Hobbit for the time spent. She was finally able to wear a dress after being stuck wearing trousers for weeks, and it took all of her self-control to avoid spinning just to feel the swish of it. Trousers were infinitely more practical, but there was something to be said for the comfort of flowing skirts as well.  

Faeleth couldn’t help but smile at the clear happiness brought on by such a simple pleasure.

“I take it the facilities here are acceptable?” 

“Oh, yes. Now I finally ‘look like a young lady should,’ to quote my Aunt Iris. She’s never really approved of my fondness of adventures and my ‘insistence on behaving like a lad.’ Not that I ever let that stop me.”  

“I am glad of that, otherwise we would not have met. Now, I do believe it’s about time for lunch, if you are interested in another meal. You did have a great deal to eat not long ago.” 

“I see I still need to prove to you Elves that proper mealtimes are no joke to a Hobbit.” 

Faeleth merely shook her head, bemused. “Come then. Perhaps after we eat you would be interested in a tour of Rivendell. There are many beautiful sights and places I can think of to show you. I also hope you will feel able to wander to your heart’s content without fear of becoming lost.” 

“That would be wonderful. But, I wouldn’t want to steal all of your time. Surely you have better things to do than escorting a simple Hobbit about, not to mention your job?” 

“I assure you, it is no trouble at all. In fact, I can think of nothing else I would rather be doing, and Lindir has made arrangements to release me from my duties for the time being. There are many others who would be pleased to steal the chance for your company away from me. By now word will have spread of Rivendell’s newest guest, and I am certain there will be many Elves incredibly eager to meet you, in fact, and I worry it will be overwhelming for you.” 

“I’m sure it will all be fine. They can’t possibly be worse than the family gatherings I’m used to in the Shire. Dozens of Aunts and Uncles and Cousins, all stopping to say hello to you and all asking the same few questions about my life. If I can handle them I can handle a few Elves.” 

Much as Faeleth had predicted as soon as they entered the dining hall there was a steady stream of Elves eager to greet Belladonna and introduce themselves, which Belladonna handled with ease. The well-wishers continued to approach the pair at their table throughout the meal, and Belladonna somehow managed to maintain polite conversation while consuming enough food to feed three Elves. 

It was nice to feel like people were interested in her for once, rather than simply tolerating her unusual behaviour, which was odd even by Tookish standards. Other than her close family (and sometimes not even them), the only person back in the Shire who really treated her as an interesting person, rather than an annoyance, was Bungo. Thinking of Bungo brought on a wave of homesickness she was completely unprepared for. Faeleth noticed the change in her mood and stepped in to put a stop to the interruptions from other Elves with a few words in Sindarin, to let Belladonna finish her meal in peace. 

* 

As Faeleth showed Belladonna around Rivendell they did not encounter as many Elves to meet and talk to as before in the dining hall. The fewer interruptions gave them a chance to talk properly about themselves and their lives, rather than just the general differences between Elves and Hobbits they had discussed so far.  

Faeleth spoke of her family, primarily about her sister, sister’s partner and their child Timel. Faeleth was most the most enthusiastic Belladonna had seen when speaking of her nibling. It was a term Belladonna wasn’t familiar with, but she did not want to ask and reveal her ignorance. Timel was the closest she would come to having a child of her own, Faeleth confided in Belladonna, and the sadness apparent in Faeleth’s voice was a clear enough signal for Belladonna not to pry any further. 

For her part, Belladonna talked at length about her parents, her eight brothers, and two sisters. To hear of such a large family was astounding to an Elf, although far from an unusual occurrence in the Shire. At many points during the tour Belladonna found her thoughts turning to Bungo, wondering how he would react when she told him of the sights she was currently seeing. She spoke to Faeleth of missing her friend, and how much she was looking forward to having so many new tales to share with him upon her return home. 

There was much to appeal to a Hobbit in Rivendell, the expansive kitchens were one such example, but if Belladonna was asked to choose the location in Rivendell she was most impressed with she would have chosen its library without hesitation. The sight of such a large collection of books was awe-inspiring, although she couldn’t help but feel let down upon realising most were written in Sindarin, with very few in the common tongue.  

When she voiced this disappointment Faeleth immediately offered to find someone willing to teach her the language if she wished. Belladonna couldn’t contain her excitement at the prospect of learning  _Elvish_ , and was so thrilled with the idea she found herself jumping up and down clapping her hands.  

“I am glad to see you so enthusiastic with the idea. I would be more than willing to help you practice, but the teaching of the language itself would be beyond my skills, I fear. If it were learning the ways of Elvish cooking I would be of more use however.” 

“I think I’ll definitely be interested in learning Elvish cooking, as long as I can teach you about some Hobbit food in return.” 

“I think that would be a fair trade. Come, I will show you the way back to the rooms, and then see about finding a tutor suitable for teaching you our language.” 

Once back in her room Belladonna sat at the desk she had previously failed to notice, and began to write. Fortunately there were all the writing supplies she could ever want at her disposal as she wanted to document everything that had happened so far, and didn’t want to forget a single detail. She had much to write about the journey itself, and even more to cover of her short time in Rivendell so far.  

It had been mid-afternoon when Belladonna had begun making her notes, and she was still focused intently on her task hours later when Faeleth returned to look for her in the evening. She had missed afternoon tea altogether, and it was past the usual time for dinner. It took a great deal of coaxing for Faeleth to almost drag Belladonna to the dining hall to eat. Once there her appetite was as voracious as always, although she was eager to return to her writing. The rest of the night was spent hunched over the paper, until she fell asleep still seated at the desk. 

* 

Faeleth had arranged for a first breakfast to be brought to their rooms for Belladonna, seeking to accommodate her guest’s differing meal requirements. Knocking on the door to the bedroom did not generate a response, and when Faeleth cautiously opened the door to check on Belladonna she was surprised to see her asleep sitting at the desk, head pillowed on her arms, and having narrowly avoided an ink covered face.  

She set the tray of food off to one side before shaking Belladonna by the arm to wake her. Belladonna was very stubbornly not a morning person at all, and was reluctant to leave the comfort of sleep, despite the dreadfully uncomfortable way she had fallen asleep the night before. 

“Bella. Belladonna. Belladonna! Wake up. I have breakfast here for you, then this morning I can take you to meet a friend of mine who is willing to help you learn our language.” 

Faeleth was unsure if it was the mention of food, or the prospect of learning Sindarin that was a strong enough lure enough to wake Belladonna (or perhaps both), but either way it worked. In very little time at all Belladonna had eaten, bathed, and dressed, and was more than ready for what the day had in store for her.  

For all she was open minded for a Hobbit and willing to try new things Belladonna was unwilling to even consider the idea of bathing in the Elvish way- communally. After bringing it up Faeleth had been incredibly understanding of Belladonna’s refusal of the offer, and that had been the end of Belladonna being willing to even think of the practice. 

“I understand that not all races share the same sensibilities as we Elves when it comes to the baring of one’s body. It will be no trouble at all to continue to arrange a private chamber for you to bathe in.”  

They met with Faeleth’s friend in one of the many private study rooms in the library. He introduced himself as Tegolon, and he was just as excited to teach Belladonna as she was to be taught. Already set up on the desk were several books in Sindarin, most of which were designed for young Elflings learning how to read and write, but would serve adequately for a Hobbit learning a new language. Faeleth left once the lesson had begun, not wanting Belladonna to feel self-conscious with an audience as she was just beginning.

Learning a new language came easy to Belladonna, to her great delight. There were several other Elves who were willing and able to make the time to tutor her, and she sought them out as much as possible. In general most Elves were still curious about their guest, and they were quite pleased to take the opportunity to speak with her. These conversations provided a great source of practice for Belladonna, while the Elves were happy to learn more about the Shire and its inhabitants.  

Each day passed in much the same way after that. She would spend as much time as could be spared learning from those who had taken on the task of teaching her, with the rest of her time spent making new friends and practicing the language. She also often spent time with Faeleth in the kitchens, each teaching the other common and important dishes from their cultures. 

* 

By the fourth week of Belladonna’s time in Rivendell she had made excellent progress in learning Sindarin, and she was frequently complimented on how well she had managed to pick up a whole new language in such a short amount of time. She had adapted well to Elvish culture overall, and was mostly treated as though she were a simply a small Elf instead of an outside visitor.  

She sadly had not had the opportunity to meet Faeleth’s nibling Timel. When Faeleth had tried to suggest they meet a new friend they were unwilling to even leave their room. Faeleth was disappointed when she relayed this to Belladonna, but she explained how ever since they had reached their thirties they were at the stage of adolescence where rebellious behaviour was the norm. Belladonna was reminded of her two younger sisters who were of what seemed to be an equivalent age. Of course, having reached the age of 26 Belladonna was much more mature and above such silly things.

For all her willingness to try new things there was, however, one aspect of living amongst Elves Belladonna had been incredibly reluctant to embrace. The thought of bathing in the same space as others ran contrary to everything she had been taught all her life about what was acceptable behaviour, let alone proper. But she also didn't want to miss out on any chance to try something new. The thought of not having made the most of her limited time in Rivendell eventually won out, for who knew how much time she had left, or if she would ever have the chance to return. 

It was with much blushing and shuffling of her feet that she eventually managed to speak to Faeleth about being interested in joining in, even if it was just a one time occurrence. Faeleth was delighted.

“I’m glad to hear that! It’s an experience I look forward to sharing with you. Do you wish to come with me tomorrow morning?” 

Belladonna nodded, and even managed to look at Faeleth with a smile, cheeks still flushed bright red with embarrassment. The clear happiness the idea brought to Faeleth was enough to keep her from immediately changing her mind and backing out.

The next morning dawned the same as any other day in the Hidden Valley of Imladris, but it couldn’t seem more different to Belladonna. She was nervous as she ate (first) breakfast with Faeleth in their rooms, but even as focused on her own thoughts as she was it did not escape her notice that Faeleth also seemed tense and unsure this morning.  

“Are… Is everything okay? You seem a bit out of sorts this morning, if you don’t mind me saying so. I hope you planning on bringing me with you to the baths today isn’t going to cause any problems for you.” 

Faeleth gave a small smile at the genuine concern of her friend, but it was a brittle one and clearly did nothing to hide her stress.  

“It is nothing. It’s just. Based on what we have discussed these past weeks it has become clear to me that Hobbits tend much closer to the beliefs of Men than to the way of Elves when it comes to matters of gender.” 

That answer was nothing Belladonna had expected to hear, and she was confused as to what Faeleth could mean by it.

“I don’t understand what you mean. How are Elves different? Nothing I’ve seen during my stay here seems any different from the Shire, at least as far as men and women go. There are a lot of other differences obviously.” 

“In the Shire there are only men and women, yes?”  

At Belladonna’s nod Faeleth continued. “Not so amongst Elves. There are those who do not feel like either of those options match who they are. I’ve spoken of my nibling, unfortunately you haven’t had the chance to meet them, but they are one such Elf who is neither male nor female. Being one or the other, or neither, is not something we see as dependant on one’s body.” 

Belladonna had completely forgotten her earlier embarrassment at the prospect of communally bathing, instead paying rapt attention to Faeleth’s words. It was a completely foreign concept to her, and she wanted to be sure she understood correctly.  

Faeleth took a steadying breath, and then another, before continuing. “It is not only those who feel like neither option is right who experience a disconnect between their fëa and hröa. There are those of us who would be considered male by the standards of Men and Hobbits based purely on their body, but who are, in fact, female, and vice versa. I am one such Elf.” 

Belladonna took a moment to gather her thoughts and consider her words before she spoke. What Faeleth had spoken of was not something she had ever considered possible, but she had no reason to doubt the truth of what she had said. Her friend was still her friend, regardless of what she had revealed of herself.

“I can tell it wasn’t easy for you to speak so openly about such things. Thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me.” 

The change in Faeleth at these words was obvious. All the tension she had held herself with flowed out of her, and she sagged into the chair in relief.

“I am relieved to find you so accepting. All too often outsiders do not react well to such things. I felt it was best to inform you before we reached the bathing rooms to avoid what would undoubtedly have been a misunderstanding. We should probably make our way there now, before it possibly becomes busy or crowded.” 

The reminder of what was to come was enough to have Belladonna blushing again, and as they walked down the walkways of Rivendell she found herself following Faeleth much closer than she had for several weeks, like she had in the beginning when she was afraid of getting lost.  

Together they spent half an hour in the bathing house, Faeleth introducing her to a group of Elves, most of whom she had not yet met. To Belladonna's great relief, despite the nudity, they treated her no differently than she was treated by any Elf she had met in a hallway, while both fully clothed.  

Even though she was unable to make eye contact with anyone during the entire experience, instead staring at her feet with a persistent blush, Belladonna was glad she made the choice to participate. It was not something she thought she would ever do again, even when given the chance, but it had undeniably been interesting. She was glad she had managed to push herself further than she had thought possible on her adventure. 

* 

The next day brought with it the return of Gandalf, and with him Lord Elrond and the other Elves who had joined the Orc hunt. She was sitting in the library in what had become her usual place when the noise of the horses alerted her to their return. She was able to observe them through the window which overlooked the courtyard, but she had no desire to go down to the courtyard and greet them. Gandalf being back meant she had little time left to enjoy in Rivendell before she was taken back to the Shire, and she planned to enjoy every moment of it she could.  

That evening Gandalf sought her out at dinner and was pleasantly surprised to find her sitting with a group of Elves, happily chatting away in Sindarin as though she had spoken it all her life. He was reluctant to interrupt the conversation, and waited till after the meal had finished before he approached her.  

For the first time since she had met him as a fauntling, Belladonna was not pleased by Gandalf's appearance in her life. It was not the case that she was unhappy with seeing her friend again, or that she was not relived to see him alive and unharmed after being out participating in an Orc hunt; instead she was disappointed with the imminent return to the Shire that Gandalf's return signalled. 

"My dearest Belladonna. It seems you've taken to life with the Elves even better than I thought possible. It saddens me to force you to leave so soon, but there are situations that require my attention, and it would be several months before I could return for you if I was to leave you here with the hospitality of the Elves." 

"I understand, Gandalf. Just promise me you'll bring me back here if you ever have the chance. I don't think I can stand the thought of not returning here ever. It's such a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends..."' 

"I swear to you I will bring arrange for a return to Rivendell for you if it is at all within my power. Now, you should get as much rest as possible tonight, it will be a long journey we start tomorrow." 

"Thank you, and I will." 

The next morning saw them up and ready to leave early in the morning, when the sun had barely risen above the horizon. Belladonna had been difficult to rouse on this particular morning, a combination of the incredibly early hour and a reluctance to leave Rivendell.  

Despite the earliness there had been several Elves coming to say their farewells. By far the hardest goodbye was between Belladonna and Faeleth. Sinking to her knees to close the height difference between them, Faeleth enveloped Belladonna in a tight hug, and they stayed like that for several long minutes. Whispered promises to keep in touch were made through letters, and Belladonna shared Gandalf’s promise to return her to Rivendell if at all possible. The hug seemed to be over far too soon for both of their liking, and if there were a few hastily wiped tears when they separated then nobody saw fit to comment. 

After they finally separated it was Lord Elrond who was the next to speak.  

"Belladonna Took. Gandalf has told me much about you during these last weeks in the mountains. I regret my absence during your time here in Imladris, but things happen as they will, and it is not for us to question the way of the world. I feel there is the potential for you and I to be good friends, we shall have to hope for better timing when you next visit us herein Imladris. On another note, I do believe there will be an important question waiting for you upon your return home. The only advice I can give you is to follow your heart when deciding your answer. Farewell, and safe journey Belladonna Took, and Mithrandir." 

“Come Belladonna, I plan for us to make as much headway with our travel as we can today. The sooner I can return you to the Shire the better for us all.” 

Belladonna silently followed Gandalf’s lead away from Rivendell, pondering the strange parting words of Lord Elrond. After half an hour of trying to understand the meaning behind his odd statement she finally gave in and asked Gandalf to explain. 

“Is he always so mysterious in his words? It very much seems like he enjoys confusing people.” 

“Lord Elrond has the gift of foresight. He is sometimes able to discern likely outcomes of the future, for good or for ill. I do not believe, though, that there is anything wrong awaiting you in the Shire, or else he would have spoken more plainly.” 

They continued their journey, and before long Belladonna had put the enigmatic words of Lord Elrond behind her, and did not think on them again until they reached the Shire some four weeks later.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing some characters here with genders far different than my own. I am of course doing my best to be respectful and not perpetuate harmful tropes, but if I screw it up at any point please tell me so I can fix it and endeavor to do better. 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://www.thudworm.tumblr.com).


End file.
